Mystix Club
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Six girls get chosen by the winx to do their missions. They meet six boys from Red Fountain who are their 'bodyguards.' Can the girls continue the mission for the winx? Or are they going to give up that easily? AN OC STORY! Might be taking OC's in soon to be chapters. A little romance involved. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story. I already have OC's so...I might add more people. Don't know. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mystix Club

.::Zoey::.

My name is Zoey. I am a sixteen year old girl. I'm princess of Kobata and fairy of life. Still—my power isn't as powerful as the dragon flame. I look to my side and see 5 other girls.

One of them has brunette hair with a little bit of lighter streaks. She has fair skin and I can tell she has dark golden eyes. I don't know what exactly she's doing, but she's probably drawing.

The second one has brunette hair as well. She has fair skin and navy blue eyes. I actually don't see her doing anything.

The third one is texting. She has jet black hair with purple tints, pale skin, and midnight blue eyes. The girl is texting like if there is no tomorrow! She almost saw me looking at her!

The fourth one has red waist length hair, blue eye, and tan skin. She's playing some video game. Lucky her. I brought my phone and the only game it has is 'Ninja Chicken.'

The last one is a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and medium brown hair. She's making purple clouds appear. She's lucky. If I used my powers...I'd bring the dead back.

I for one...am doing nothing! We're here because Ms. Grieslda said Ms. Faragonda wants to talk to us about something. Whatever it is...am going to pay NO attention.

.::Cinthia::.

I noticed a girl with honey brown hair, with deep green eyes, and fair skin coming over here.

"Hey...you know what time is it?" she asks me.

"NoPe!" I say while popping the 'P.' I then added something. "But it will rain in a couple of hours, and there will be lighting." I stated. She slowly nodded and walked away. I guess I made her feel awkward. Well...I'm the fairy of lighting and princess of the lighting realm...I know when it's going to rain.

"Hey what's your name? My name is Cinthia." I said. She turned around.

"Zoey." she simply answered. Zoey...hmmm...I can remember that.

"OKAY! Later Zoey." I say. She turns around and gives me a peace sign.

.::Maria::.

I put my sketch pad in my bag and put my legs on top of the table. My partner, who has jet black hair with purple tints, raises an eyebrow.

"Whatcha doing?" she asks me. I look at her.

"Um...uhh...no that's not it...I don't know." I answered. It was true. I didn't know. She chuckled and put her phone away.

"You're bored aren't you?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer. "Is it obvious?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. The stars told me." she answered.

"You're Princess Lavanya of Crimsonite. Fairy of the moon and night." I say. She nods.

.::Lavanya::.

This girl totally seems familiar to me. She knows who I am. Maybe I know her. "What's your power?" I ask.

"Dreams and visions." she answered. There we go! I know who she is.

"Princess Maria of Starinis." I stated as I point at her. She nods. Our realms are like...sisters.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"16. You?" Maria answered.

"Same." I stated. Wow...now we just have to wait for Ms. Faragonda to tell us why she asked for us. I pulled out my phone again and noticed that it ran out of batterie! Guess I'm gonna do what Maria did...go to sleep.

.::Alex::.

NO! NO! NO! My damn video game isn't working! Probably because I play with it 24/7, BUT WHY NOW!

I blew a piece of my red hair out of my face. I think I have the longest hair out of all of us girls.

"Pss..." I heard someone whisper to me. I turned around and saw a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and medium brown hair. She looked bored. Well, that makes both of us.

"What?" I ask her. She raises an eyebrow.

"What power do you have?" she asks me. Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Musical Dreams. You?" I answered but then asked.

"Hope." There's an awkward silence. I turn around and try to fix my game. But sadly...only technology fairies can do it.

.::Lorelei::.

Is there anything fun to do!? We're just sitting here doing NOTHING! The only thing I can do is...1.) Play with my powers and 2.) Talk. Nothing fun to do.

"Yo! Yo!" someone said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see a brunette and jet blacked haired girl with purple tints.

"Umm...who's the one who said 'Yo! Yo!'?" I asked. They both raised their hand.

"What's your name?' the brunette asked me.

"Lorelei. And you girls are?" I asked them.

"I'm Lavanya and that's Maria." the jet blacked haired girl answered. I defiantly know who they are. We started talking about something else. Finally...no more boredom.

..::End of P.O.V's::..

The six girls just sat there and talked. Faragonda finally came in. But she wasn't alone. She had the winx with her. The other six girls just raised an eyebrow.

"Um...not to be rude...but why are the winx here?" Zoey asked. Flora raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with us being here?" she snapped. The six girls stepped back. They've heard that Flora is the nicest, sweetest fairy in Alfea. Faragonda sighed and looked at the six girls.

"You see girls...the winx are pregnant, which means they can't go on missions." Faragonda started. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"And why are we involved in this?" Maria asked.

"You girls will be going on their missions for them." Faragonda finished. The girls jaws dropped.

"WHAT!? We're charmix fairies NOT sirenix fairies!" Cinthia informed.

Bloom all of a sudden covered her mouth and ran to the nearest trash bin. "Please...help us." they heard Bloom beg.

'Okay...looks like I am paying attention.' Zoey thought.

Stella started thinking for awhile. Her head shot right up. "This could also be your chance to earn your enchantix." she said. The six girls looked at each other before sighing.

"Fine. But if we get hurt—I swear I'll tell my dad!" Lorelei warned.

"Which realm are you from?" Layla asked.

"I'm princess of Espero." she answered. The winx girls quickly nodded.

Faragonda looked at the six girls. "You'll need bodyguards though." she informed. The six girls looked at her if she were crazy.

"SAY WHAT!? Why are we going on this mission anyway? Why can't you choose other girls?" Maria asked.

"Because 1.) you girls are failing, and 2.) the winx chose you." Faragonda answered. At this point Maria pouted.

"Okay that makes—WAAAIIITTT—WE'RE FAILING!' Lavanya shouted. Faragonda and the winx slowly nodded.

Tecna put her pocket computer away. "And by going on this mission...you girls will be able to get your grades higher." she informed. The girls nodded. Alex took a step forward and asked Tecna a question.

"Ms. Tecna...this is a VERY important question.." Alex started.

"What is it Alex?" Tecna asked.

"Can you fix my video game?" Alex finished. Stella, Layla, Musa, Lavanya, Maria and Zoey burst out laughing. Tecna grabbed Alex's video game and walked away. Faragonda shook her head and said one more thing.

"Six specialists from Red Fountain will be your bodyguards girls. Which means the winx lovers will come pick you up." Faragonda said. "That will be all."

"Hold up—when are we leaving?" Zoey asked.

"Right now. Now go get ready." Bloom answered. The six girls nodded and went to their dorms. They were right across from each others. They waved goodbye and entered their dorms.

..::_3 Minutes Later_::.

"You girls ready?" Cinthia asked. The rest nodded. They had a bag with them. They also changed their clothes.

* * *

Zoey- She's wearing a light green T-Shirt with denim jeans, brown boots, and a brown and green trimmed base-ball hat.

Cinthia- She's wearing a yellow strapless shirt and a blue layered skirt with yellow converse.

Maria- A cyan blue blouse, silver skirt with crystal blue converse. She's also wearing a crescent moon necklace with a star dangling on its point.

Lavanya- A midnight purple blouse, black denim jeans and silver lucky necklace with plum purple flats.

Alex- She's wearing a maroon short sleeve shirt , greenish red skirt , and dark purple flats.

Lorelei- A pale purple midriff top with puff-sleeves and a pointed neck and a soft pink skirt that has a cut on the left side and the sides are pointed, pale purple belt covered with faint sparkly clouds, always barefoot unless when needed sandals. Right now...she's wearing sandals.

* * *

"We should make a club." Zoey suggested.

"Yea...how about the Mystic?" Maria suggested. Zoey nodded with a smirk. The other girls seemed to like it too.

"Wait—we still don't know each others names." Alex informed.

"Well...I'm Lavanya." Lavanya said.

"Name's Maria." Maria stated. Cinthia stepped forward and introduced herself next.

"I'm Cinthia." she said.

"Alexa...but people call me Alex." Alex answered.

"Lorelie is what they call me." Lorelei said. Zoey nodded.

"Okay...I'm Zoey." she said. They started walking down the corridors to the quad...where a Red Fountain ship was.

..::_Outside_::.

"Now boys...these girls are 16, which means they are 3 years younger than you. Once you get to Red Fountain I want you to introduce them to their bodyguards." Faragonda explained. The specialists still didn't know about the winx being pregnant.

Riven raised an eyebrow. "Again—why are we doing this?" he asked.

"That's something the girls will tell you." Faragonda answered.

"Which ones...the new ones or the winx." Brandon asked.

"Both. But the new girls will tell you, since the winx won't go with you." Faragonda said.

They heard footsteps behind them. "So this is the Red Fountain ship we've heard about..." A voice that Faragonda could tell belonged to Lorelei.

"Girls...these are the winx boyfriends/fiancés." Faragonda informed. The girls nodded.

"We should get going. By the way I'm Sky and these are my friends; Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Nabu." Sky said as he pointed out everyone.

"Cool. I'm Lavanya and these are MY friends; Maria, Zoey, Lorelei, Cinthia and Alex." Lavanya said as she also pointed out everyone. They then got onto the ship with the specialists behind them.

..::_Inside the Ship_::.

"So...Ms. F said you girls have something to tell us. What is it?" Helia asked nicely. The girls knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maria asked.

"Yes. Yes we do. Can you tell us now?" Brandon answered.

"Watch it fringe head. If you really want to know then..." Maria started.

Brandon glared at her for calling him 'fringe head' but decided to ignore it. Riven stood up from where he was sitting at and looked at each girl.

"Then what?" Riven snapped. The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"The girls are pregnant." the girls all said at the same time. The specialists froze. Riven was the one who snapped back into reality.

What he did...surprised the girls and the frozen specialists. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! A DAD AT THE AGE OF 19!" he cheered.

"Okay...first I propose to Bloom...we're still not married...but we're starting a family already what the hell!" Sky said both happy and worried. The rest had tears in their eyes or were just frozen to solid.

"Brandon? Braaanndddonn? BRANDON!" Maria yelled. Brandon quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"WHAT!" he asked.

"Nothing. You were just frozen." Maria answered. Brandon rolled his eyes.

Lavanya looked at Helia an raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying dude? You look sad instead of happy." Lavanya said.

"I'm just happy." Helia said. The girls all of a sudden remembered about Flora's attitude.

"Yay..." they cheered quietly. They finally arrived at Red Fountain.

'Oh great...time to meet the dudes that are our 'bodyguards.' What did we ever do to the world?' the girls thought as they entered Red Fountain.

* * *

**Done with chapter 1 of 'Mystix Club.' Hope you like it. The next chapter will involve the 'bodyguards.' I'm not sure if I'll be taking OC's...but I might. BYE!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...I might add 3-4 more people to this story. Hope you enjoy the second chapter of 'Mystic Club.' By the way...I use the name Maria and Samson a lot since it's my baby cousin(s) names. I can't help it! I really like their names!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Girls Meet Boys

Maria and Brandon were probably annoying each other. So far...they weren't the best of friends. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Maria yelled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SHUT UP!" Brandon yelled back. He immediately regretted saying that when Maria started punching him. Hard. Lorelei couldn't bare to see this.

"STOP! You!" she started as she pointed over to Maria. "Stand next to Lavanya! And you!" she once again said as she pointed over to Brandon. "Stand next to Sky!" The two teenagers quickly did as told. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay girls...meet your bodyguards." Sky said as he opened the door that showed 6 guys playing around. The girls looked from the specialists, to the guys, and then back to the specialists.

"You're kidding right?" Zoey asked. The specialists shook their heads. They heard someone clear their throat.

"Um...aren't you going to introduce us?" a guy with short dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin said.

"Huh? Oh yea! Girls...meet; Samson, Frank, Andrew, Zain, Adam and Kyle." Nabu said as he pointed out each boy.

* * *

Samson- brunette helmet hair in a fringe, dark brown eyes and golden skin.

Frank- dirty blond, blue eyes, fair skin and freckles.

Andrew- short brunette hair, brown eyes, and light skin.

Zain- short dark brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin.

Adam- spiked dark red hair, green eyes, and has tan skin.

Kyle- honey brown hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin, no eyebrows instead five blue dots where eyebrows should be.

* * *

"Sup." Samson said as he hung upside down on a bunk bed. Maria backed away and stood near Sky. She then got a smirk formed on her face.

"I WANNA TRY THAT!" she yelled as she ran to the bunk bed and hung upside down too. Samson chuckled.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Okay! What's going on? And why are these girls here? AND WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?!" he asked/shouted.

"You're their bodyguards, they're here because they're going on a mission for our girlfriends and you're going with them. And their names are; Maria, Lavanya, Cinthia, Zoey, Alex and Lorelei." Timmy answered. The boys blinked two or three times before the room turned from quiet to loud.

"WHAT!? Who the fuck chose us to protect these—pixies!?" Andrew asked. Cinthia gasped and stomped her foot.

"Faragonda and Saladin did. Now—SUCK IT UP AND GET READY TO GO ON THE MISSION!" Brandon answered. Samson hopped off the bunk bed and kicked Brandon on the shins. Brandon then fell to the ground on his knees. "OWWW! You son of a—" Brandon started until he got cut off by Maria's yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? He's not the one who chose you!" she yelled at Samson. She then walked to Brandon and helped him up. "You okay dude?" she asked Brandon. He nodded.

"Aww...looks like they're getting along." Lorelei said. The two brunettes shrugged. Frank seemed to be staring at each girl, but the one who caught his eye...was Lavanya.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lavanya asked. Frank quickly shook his head.

"WHAT!? No! I wasn't looking at you...I was looking at...uh...the wall. Hi wall." Frank lied. Lavanya giggled as he faced the wall and stared at it. "This is awkward..." he muttered.

"BUT WHY!? Why can't you pussies protect them—pixies yourselves!?" Samson whined.

"BECAUSE—our girlfriends are pregnant and we need to support them!" Riven answered as he glared at Samson.

Kyle stepped in and whistled loudly. "We've got an order and we're expected to follow it." he said. He didn't care about protecting the girls. He just wanted to go on the mission. Lorelei smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Fine!" the other 5 boys said. They grabbed their bags and motioned the specialists and mystic girls to get out. 'Worst day ever!' the boys all thought, except Kyle.

..::_Outside Their Dorm_::..

"Okay...that was rude." Cinthia said. The girls already hated their bodyguards.

"Don't worry...they'll get over it." Nabu said.

"Yea—but when are we going to get over it!?" Alex asked. They thought for a second and shrugged.

"Hey...thanks for helping me up there..." Brandon thanked Maria.

"You're welcome. I've heard that you have a sister that looks like me and that has my name. Is it true?" Maria asked. Brandon nodded.

"Yup! Same ugly hair, same whi—" he added as he lifted Maria's wrist to see how white it is, but Maria gripped his hand.

"Don't push it." she said through gritted teeth.

Brandon quickly nodded. "Did I say ugly hair and white skin? I meant soft hair and perfect white skin." he said. She let go of his hand and walked away. Brandon quickly touched her hair and gasped. "Her hair is SO soft." he stated. Maria heard and chuckled.

"Hey Lavanya..." Helia started. Lavanya raised an eyebrow.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Do you think you can find out what the gender of the baby will be?" he finished shyly. Lavanya smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and when she opened them...their orbs were the color gold instead of midnight blue. The golden seemed to shine. After a while..she sighed peacefully.

"Congratulations...you're having a baby girl that you're going to name after me." she answered. "Same goes to all you guys...you're going to name your children after us and—the other boys." she added. The specialists nodded.

The boys dorm door finally opened. The girls eyes widen all of a sudden. 'THEY'RE SHIRTLESS!' the girls all thought. The guys raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You look like you ju—OHHH...I see you're looking at these guns." Zain said as he showed off his muscles. Zoey felt her face heat up.

"Whatever...lets just get going." she said as she started walking down the hall.

"Put on a shirt!" Cinthia ordered as she and the girls started waking after Zoey. The boys sighed and put on the shirts they were holding in their hands. They then started walking after the girls.

"Do you think they'll get along?" Helia asked. The rest of the specialists shook their heads.

* * *

**_Here are the forms. I will only chose 1 form._**

**_FAIRY FORM: Only 1 user can submit it...so I'll have to chose one._**

**_Name:_**

**_Age (16-17):_**

**_Appearance (hair, eyes, skin):_**

**_Winx Outfit:_**

**_Reg. Outfit:_**

**_Power:_**

**_Crush:_**

**_Realm:_**

**_Status:_**

**_SPECIALISTS FORM:_ _Only 1 user can submit it...so I'll have to chose one._**

**_Name:_**

**_Age (17-18):_**

**_Appearance (hair, eyes, skin):_**

**_Specialist Outfit (what coloured stone):_**

**_Reg. Outfit:_**

**_Main Weapon:_**

**_Crush: _**

**_Realm:_**

**_Status:_**

**PLZ...P.M ME THE FORM! You have until Friday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. BUH BYE!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey...I got the OCs I needed. Sorry to the people who turned in their OCs but got turned down. Maybe in future chapters I'll add you. Anyway...enjoy chapter 3 of 'Mystix Club.' I am SO sorry for not updating on Friday. My mother happened to 'use' my iPad.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Four New People

..::Gabriella::..

"I'm sorry...what?" I repeated for what seemed like the 5th time.

"You're going on a mission with a group of 12 teenagers." my mother said as she gave me the letter that supposedly said that. I quickly grabbed and read it.

* * *

_Dear Queen of Tempora,_

_We would like to inform you that Gabriella Nikolai Shields __has been chosen to go on a mission with 12 other kids. Please inform her once you finish reading this._

_We would also like to tell you that she must get ready as soon as possible. And please send this back saying that she has gone to the mission. Thank you and have a wonderful evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss. Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea college for Fairies._

* * *

I read it repeatedly before I finally gave in and placed it on the coffee table. "When do I leave?" I asked my mother.

"Right now sweetie. Now go get ready." my mother answered. I sighed and went to my bedroom. I grabbed my bag and started packing it with some of my clothes. As soon as I was about to leave my room I remembered my rings and that I was dressed in a gown. I used magic and changed my outfit from a poofy dress to a light blue crop top, black camisole underneath, skinny jeans, black converse, and a beanie.

'MY RINGS!' I thought. I looked at my might stand and their they were.

A blue ring on my left ring finger, power source for my winter power. A blue ring on my left ring finger, power source for my winter power. A red ring on my left pointer finger, power source for my autumn power. A green ring on my right pointer finger, power source for my spring power. And a yellow ring on my right ring finger, power source for my summer power. I was fairy of seasons. My realm is like a...sister planet to Lenphia. I grabbed my bag and quickly exit my room. I saw my friend—my crush actually—waiting for me by the portal.

"Good bye sweetie. Be careful!" my mom said as a portal appeared. I nodded and we stepped in. Once that was done...we stepped onto a ship with 12 other people. Guess they weren't lying.

* * *

..::Sarah::..

My mother and father had just informed me that I'm going on a mission with some other teenagers. "Okay...when am I leaving?" I ask.

"Right now!" my father answered. I quickly nodded and ran to my room. I grabbed my bag and used magic to pack my clothes in there. I put my blonde hair into a high ponytail.

'Okay...that's all.' I thought, but then I remembered I was in my royal attire. I quickly said a spell and my gown turned into normal clothes. A strapless purple tank top that shows my belly button with a dark blue jacket over it. And a short denim mini-skirt with blue heels. I ran out the door and down the crystal blue stairs. My friend Jake, who turns out to be my crush, was already waiting for me.

"Goodbye dear." my mother said as she gave me a hug. She didn't let me go.

"M-om...I ca-n't bre-ath." I informed. She quickly let me go. We then stepped through the portal and landed on a ship with 13 other teenagers. Okay...so I guess these are the people I'm working with.

..::End of P.O.V's::..

"OKAY! Is there anyone else that has to come with us?" Alex asked. Adam shook his head.

"What's your name?" Cinthia asked the new four teenagers.

"I'm Gabriella." Gabriella answered, "but you can call me Gabby."

"I'm Justin." a guy with blonde hair said.

"Sarah." Sarah simply said.

"I'm Jake, but I like the nickname J.K." Jake said. The girls giggled, while the boys rolled their eyes.

"Go and sit down." Samson snapped.

Maria groaned and rolled her dark golden eyes, "Don't listen to him. He's just mad about earlier." she said to the four teenagers. The teenagers nodded and sat down on the nearest seats.

"NO I'M NOT!" he shouted.

"So what are your powers?" Lavanya asked.

"I'm fairy of seasons." Gabriella answered.

"And I'm fairy of crystals." Sarah said. The girls nodded in awe. "What are your powers?"

Cinthia thought for a second. "I'm fairy of lighting, Alex is fairy of musical dreams, Lavanya is fairy of night and stars, Maria is fairy of dreams and visions, Zoey is fairy of life, and Lorelei is fairy of hope." she answered for them.

"Cool. So what mission are we going on?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to—" Maria started but Zain interrupted her.

"We're going to an old castle that I hear it's haunted." he answered.

"He's right about the old castle part, BUT WRONG ABOUT THE HAUNTED PART!" Zoey said.

Samson sighed and whined at the same time, "Ugh! Whatever! Just be quiet the whole trip!"

Maria glared and walked away, causing him to frown. Lavanya raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she smirked. 'Oh...this is going to be fun!' she thought. They all of a sudden heard someone yell..

"COOKIE BUDDIES!" Maria yelled as she and Sarah fist punched. The girls giggled while the guys shook their heads.

"Is everything okay guys?" Lorelei asked. The guys nodded.

"LIERS!" Alex shouted. The guys turned around causing the girls eyes to widen.

"We're new here, but listen! You're not going to do anything!" Justin shouted.

"And you're not going to control the ship!" Cinthia snapped. The guys quickly turned around.

The whole ship became silent. The only thing you can hear was the screen of the ships control.

..::_56 Minutes Later_::..

"We're here." Kyle said. The girls stepped out and looked at the place. "Nice home stranger..if there even is a stranger." Gabriella whispered.

"The house is completely empty. No living source there." Zoey informed. The girls nodded their heads slowly.

"Lets go." Jake said as he and the guys started waking towards the castle.

"WHAT!? We don't know what's in there!" Cinthia said.

"Yea. Can we at least make a plan?" Lorelei asked calmly. The guys whined and stomped their foot like little children.

"Okay. We walk in then go separate ways, or at least go with one of us. Now lets go!" Frank said fast but also whined. The girls walked slowly behind them. They weren't afraid...they were afraid of something going wrong.

* * *

**Okay I'm dearly sorry for not updating on Friday! As you read in the in beginning so I'm REALLY sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's short. Till next time! Bye!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to update, but with exams coming up I have to study! I don't want to stay back and see the rest of my friends going to the next grade without me! Enjoy this chapter because I won't be able to update fast.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Abandon House

"What was that!?" Cinthia asked. The 16 teenagers were walking down a hall that was dark.

"What was what?" Andrew asked. They suddenly heard something or someone move.

"Anyone hear that?!" Jake said.

"C'mon! We're walking! Hello!? Which means we're moving!" Gabriella stated. The rests nodded before they heard someone scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" they heard.

"Lavanya! Give us some light Lav!" Maria said. Nothing. "Lavanya?"

"Lavanya?!" they shouted as they looked for her. "We should separate!" Samson said. They stared at him wide eyed. Well—the girls did.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? One of us just got—taken away!" Sarah argued.

"We'll go in pairs!" Samson added.

"FINE! Who goes with who though?" Zoey asked. The guys looked at each other and stood next to the girl they were pairs with.

"Oh no..." Maria said.

"Oh yes." Samson sniggered.

"NO! NO! NO!" Maria said while stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest. Samson sighed and lifted her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted as she punched his back softly but rough at the same time.

"Nope!" he denied while popping the 'p.'

The teenagers tried not to snigger. They waited a couple minutes before they couldn't see the brunettes figures. "Okay...c'mon Sarah lets go." Jake said. Sarah nodded and they started walking down the hall opposite from Maria and Samson's. Alex and Adam simply shrugged and went in any hall they wanted.

"Kyle..." Lorelei started. Kyle looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Lorelei?" he asked.

"Which way do we go?" she finished. Kyle looked at the six sides before pointing to the third one. The two teenager then went in. Frank sighed and just went in. He was going alone. Zoey grabbed Zain's hand and ran into the fifth hall. "ZOEY!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back.

"SLOW DOWN!"

"NO!"

"Worth a try."

Cinthia started walking down the 6th hall with Andrew right behind her. An awkward silence took over the two, but they didn't break it for a second.

"Lets go Justin." Gabriella said. Justin nodded and they both started walking down the last hall. What they didn't know...was that they entered a maze.

_With Lavanya:_

"AHHHH—OOF!" Lavanya screamed as she landed on the solid ground. She tarted rubbing her head as she slowly stood up. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You fell from a secret opening on the ground, causing you to land here." she heard a girl's voice answer. The girl slowly walked out of hiding with a guy behind her. "I'm Twilight and this is Kale."

* * *

Twilight- Long pale blonde hair with a red streak, silver eyes, and pale skin.

Kale- Short slight spiked black hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin.

* * *

"I'm Lavanya. What's your power? Mine is moon and night." Lavanya said.

"Nice to meet you Lavanya. My power is time and love. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We're on a mission for the winx, but I got separated." she answered.

"The winx?! Wow! I barely spent one day in Alfea, until I got sent on a mission too! What level you—WAIT! Did you say 'we're'?" Twilight said. Lavanya nodded. "Oh. I'm in charmix level. You?"

"Same."

"Enough chit-chat! Lets go!" Kale said cheerful. The girls giggled and started following him.

_With Zoey and Zain:_

"I told you to slow down." Zain said as Zoey sat on the ground breathing heavily.

"Shut...up.." she puffed. Zain shrugged and sat next to her. He looked at Zoey's hand and noticed that she started trembling.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Everything around us...there's no life form. What happened to the others?!" she answered as she covered her ears. "People are screaming! Make it stop!"

"ZOEY! Calm down! Everything is going to be okay!" Zain said as he took Zoey's hands in his.

"IT'S AS IF THERE WAS NO LIFE! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS!? AREN'T THEY ALIVE?!" she shouted. Zain embraced her and helped her calm down.

"They're okay...don't worry." he said. He felt Zoey calm down a bit. Something was wrong. Zoey could feel it. But she didn't say anything.

_With Maria and Samson:_

"HOLY SHIT MARIA! Be quiet!" Samson said. Maria was still punching his back while yelling out 'PUT ME DOWN!'

"Not until—AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Samson quickly put her down. Once she did, Maria quickly backed up onto the wall and hugged her knees. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Damn girl you scream loud. Now that I think of it—why'd you scream?" Samson asked.

Maria shook her head while whispering, "No...they're lies...they aren't true."

Samson raised an eyebrow. "What are lies? And what isn't true?" he asked.

"Nightmares...they're saying that I'm gonna lose my family. I don't want it to come true! I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T!" she answered while she let the tears stream down her face. Samson knelt down and hugged her. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. "Maria...how do you know they'll come true or not?" he asked softy. She silently cried into his chest.

"I'm the fairy of dreams Sam...in Starinis dreams or nightmares sometimes come true..." she answered. Samson hugged her tighter. She was the first one to call him Sam, but he didn't care.

_With Sarah and Jake:_

"Sarah! Calm down and tell me everything, but slowly this time." Jake said. Sarah had already experienced those horrible feelings.

"Crystals! The crystals in Crystalia are gonna disappear!" she said. Jake's eyes widen. As Prince of Flix, he was really close to Crystalia, so he knew what would happen if they disappeared.

"It's probably because you're tired Sarah. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay, Crystalia will be okay, so stop worrying." Jake said.

"And what if you're wrong? What if everything's not okay? What will I do then?!" Sarah argued. Tears fell from her eyes. Jake wiped them away with his thumb and hugged her.

"I know I'm right Sarah. You're the princess of Crystalia, which means as long as you're around...nothing will happen to those crystals." he said. Sarah smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Jake...you're a true friend you know." she said. Jake smiled and sighed. He liked Sarah more than just a friend, but he didn't know how she felt about him.

_With Alex and Adam:_

"This-this place...it's filled with sad songs!" Alex shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Adam snapped.

"People who lived here with dreams of becoming musicians died before they could!" she answered. She covered her ears at the sound of people screaming in terror.

"CALM DOWN! You're going to be okay!" Adam said. Alex nodded and took deep breaths. She looked at her hands and noticed she was trembling. Alex noticed as well, so he hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Trust me Alex...you're going to be okay."

_With Gabriella and Justin:_

"T-the seasons...they're fading away!" Gabriella said. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Gabby..are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head violently. He looked at her fingers. Her rings looked fine. "Wait—how do you know that they're changing if your rings are fine?"

"The rings may look okay...but they're slowly losing their power." she answered. Justin then got worried.

"We have to get you out of here fast! Tempora can't go on without you!" Justin said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and started running down the hall they were in, only to see a dead end. They turned around and saw another way. As they turned they saw two ways. They took the left. They once again came to an end.

"What's going on Justin?" Gabriella asked.

"We-we're in a maze..." he answered.

_With Lorelei and Kyle:_

"This place...i-it's full of despair!" Lorelei shouted.

"Lorelei! Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"People that lived here...they lost hope of being let free..." she cried.

Kyle embraced her and tried to calm her down, "Lorelei...be more...like an open book. You know what I mean?" he said. Lorelei nodded.

"People lost hope, causing them to commit suicide..." she explained. Kyle's eyes widen. A place full of despair...means death or suicide reactions is right around the corner.

"Don't worry Lorelei...we'll find Lavanya and continue the mission as soon as possible." he assured her. Lorelei nodded, but deep inside she was afraid. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

_With Cinthia and Andrew:_

"Something's wrong." Cinthia informed causing Andrew to turn around.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This place...it's all wet, but it's in doors." she said. Andrew smirked.

"Well...what if someone accidentally brought a hose in." he disagreed.

"Because I'm the fairy of lighting, and I can sense that rain caused this." she stated. Andrew was then dumbstruck. They then heard running water heading their way. Their eyes widen as it turned the corner and was just about the size of their ankles. They looked at each other before..

"RUN!" they both shouted. They ran but the water was right behind them. They came to an end and tried to turn around, but the water then reached their knees.

_With Frank:_

"LAVANYA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he asked/shouted. Nothing. He then made a left. He was so deep in thought that he crashed into the wall.

"OWWW! Okay, okay! Next time I won't use you and say 'Hi wall.' Man...the things we dudes do to not get embarrassed in front of girls." he said as he rubbed his head. He turned around and then went right. There was two ways.

'Minnie, minnie, mynnie mo, catch the tiger by it's toe. If it hollers let it go, minnie—minnie—mynnie mo.' Frank thought as his finger landed on the left path. He looked behind him after hearing running water, but he shrugged it off. As soon as he turned around, he hit the wall once again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU WALL!? Gosh...I use you once. ONCE!" he shouted as he turned around. He turned around and saw the water. "Where did this water come from?" he asked himself. He turned around and started climbing the rock like walls, but forgot that there was a ceiling. "Fuck..." he muttered. The water would probably reach his knees if he wouldn't have climbed the wall.

..::_All at the Same Time_::..

They had all been trapped in an end with water filling every corner they turned. They were still separated from each other, which meant they couldn't contact the others. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" they all yelled. Only Lavanya could save them, but something told them she couldn't. Why? Because they had no idea where she is...

* * *

**Done with chapter 4! XD Please tell me if I did the 'minnie, minnie, mynnie mo' wrong and if I forgot one of the couples. It's been a long time me not saying that. NEW POLL! Vote now! It's has something to do with the NEXT chapter! So...**

**1.) Users—You know what to do. :)**

**2.) Guest—Go to my profile and look at the choices at the top. Read them until you completely finish and already have your choice. Then go on any of my stories and review your answer on the story. But don't forget to review about that story too! :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can. The CST is coming up and I DON'T want to fail! Hope you liked this chapter. Bye!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! This'll probably be the only chapter I'll be updating from now on. Don't know. Tests and other stupid stuff coming up tomorrow. ENJOY! One more thing...and the couple that has drama is...GABRIELLA AND JUSTIN!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Friendship Breakup and the First and Second Charmix

Water. Water was turning every corner. It had been three hours and the water still hasn't engulfed the 16 teenagers. They could see right through it. They tried to touch the ground, but water would be too high and strong.

"So I guess this is it." Samson said. Maria was about to agree until..

"WAIT! If I can contact Lavanya..maybe she can save us!" she said.

"But how? You're fairy of dreams. She's fairy of moon and night." he said. Maria closed her eyes and slowly looked at Samson. He gulped and slowly went into the water.

"SAM!" Maria shouted as she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back up.

"What?!" he asked as he whiped the water off his eye lids.

"Never mind...anyway...if I can contact her maybe she can save us." Maria repeated. Samson nodded and sighed. 'C'mon...c'mon...c'mon...Lavanya! If you can hear me..we need your help!' Maria said in her thoughts as she felt Lavanya's thoughts and dreams. Maria closed her eyes and when she opened them the dark golden orbs was then a shining midnight blue. Her hair then started rising and flowing—as if she were already underwater.

_With Lavanya, Twilight and Kale:_

_Lavanya's P.O.V:_

I was just simply walking until I heard Maria's voice in my head. 'Maria?' I asked in my mind. Surprisingly—I heard her voice too.

'_LAVANYA! We need your help! And we need it fast!_' she shouted causing me to flinch. What does she mean they need my help?

'What do you mean Mar?' I asked.

'_WATER! It's turning every corner!_' she answered, '_you need to ask Sarah if there is a near by crystal controlling it!_'

'Okay! But how?' I asked.

'_I-I'll ask her for you! Hold on!_' I waited a few minutes. Something was wrong. Maria's voice popped back into my head after a while. '_She says go straight, and then take a left! The rest she couldn't figure out. It's probably because you have to ask the stars! NOW HURRY!_'

'WAIT! Maria! Maria! MARIA!' My two companions looked at me. Guess I shouted the last part out.

"Lavanya...who's Maria?" Kale asked me.

I sighed and started telling them the story of how we met each other. I stopped when I remembered what Maria said. I had to hurry. "No time for that! We have to find this water crystal. And we need to find it now!" I said as I started running straight. I heard running footsteps behind me, and I knew it was Twilight and Kale. I saw two paths and like Maria and Sarah said...I took the left one. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes turned from midnight blue to gold.

'_In the center of the maze you're in...they'll be a blue crystal shining harshly. What caused it to shine like that—is an edge of it that is broken. Fix it and it will turn back to its original shine.' _they said. I nodded and started running. I got dizzy after awhile since I was in a circular hall. Once I reached the center...what the stars said was true. A crystal was shining...causing water to come out of it and go where ever it wanted to.

"Lavanya...why...are...we...here?" Twilight asked. I ignored her and transformed into my charmix.

...

_Charmix:_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

"LAVANYA! FAIRY OF MOON AND NIGHT!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

...

I flew up while wearing my dark thigh length turtle neck purple dress with ankle length boots. My wings the shape of rose petals. I gathered all the energy I had inside me and aimed at the crystal. My magic surrounded it as I tried to fix it with the stars magic. As soon as the magic faded I slumped onto the ground. I looked up and the crystal stopped shining harshly. I felt a sudden power up and looked at my chest. I was wearing a star charm with a small crescent on it. On my waist I had a moon pouch.

"YOU EARNED YOUR CHARMIX LAVANYA!" Twilight shouted as she ran up to me. I smiled and nodded. I'm one step from earning my enchantix.

_End of P.O.V:_

_With Gabriella and Justin:_

"I say we go left." Gabriella said. They had dried theirselves using Gabriella's summer power.

"No. We should go right." Justin said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"But what if the water comes back? It came from the left side before. What happens if it comes the right side?" she asked. Now it was Justin's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you saying my navigation skills are bad?" he snapped/asked. Gabriella took a step back.

"What?! NO! Stop putting words into my mouth Justin!" Gabriella shouted.

"Who's says I am?! You're always acting as of you're right and I'm wrong! Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you have to be right all the time!" he informed.

Gabriella felt hurt after that. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Since when do I do that? Hm? When?" she asked coldly. Justin didn't say. Garbiella nodded and walked away. 'Friends come and go Gabriella...they just do.' she thought as she let the tears she held fall.

_Outside the House:_

"I think that was the winx mission. Was it?" Cinthia asked. The rest shrugged. Zoey's phone started ringing all of a sudden. "Tecna?" she asked.

"_Hey girls...that wasn't the mission. It was part of it at least._" Tecna informed. The girls felt themselves do an anime jaw drop.

"What do you mean?!" Alex asked.

"_It involves all of you girls earning your charmix and enchantix_. _One of you girls has already earned your charmix._" Tecna answered. The girls looked around. None of them earned theirs. Lorelei's head snapped up.

"Did anyone find Lavanya?" she asked. At the same moment Lavanya came running with Twilight and Kale behind her.

"LAVANYA!" Maria and Frank yelled as they ran to her. Maria pushed Frank aside and held her arms out.

"LAVANYA!" she yelled. Frank then came and shoved her aside. "OOF!"

"LAVANYA!" he shouted. Maria came back and used a dream beam to make him move. "WHOA!"

"OH MY JESUS! Where were you?!" Maria asked as she hugged Lavanya tightly, "and who are they?"

"I was lost. And they found me. Their names are Twilight and Kale." Lavanya answered. Frank was then at her side.

"Hey Lav." he said shyly as he scratched the back of his neck. Lavanya smiled and pinched his cheek slightly.

"Hey Lavanya..." Sarah started.

"Yea Sarah?" Lavanya asked.

"Did you somehow earn your charmix?" the fairy of crystal finished. Lavanya nodded. Lorelei smiled and hugged Lavanya tightly.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" she yelled. She looked over at Gabriella and noticed the tear stains she had on her face. "Are you okay Gabby?"

"Yea...I'm fine." she answered. They then heard something coming towards them.

"We've gotta go Tecna!" Zoey informed as she closed her phone and put it back into her pocket before Tecna could say anything. A slimy monster came out of the shadow and roared so loud that the teenagers had to cover their ears. "MYSTIX CHARMIX!" the girls all yelled at the same time. They then got surrounded by a bright light causing the guys to shield their eyes.

...

Charmix:

_It's the Power of Charmix_

"MARIA! FAIRY OF DREAMS!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

"LORELEI! FAIRY OF HOPE!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Will lead you Through the Night_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_(Charmix)_

"LAVANYA! FAIRY OF MOON AND NIGHT!"

_This is what we are (and we can do anything)_

_Now your powers of Fairies (magic you use and control)_

_You will be a star_

_Come fly with the Winx_

"ZOEY! FAIRY OF LIFE!"

_It's the power of Charmix_

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

"CINTHIA! FAIRY OF LIGHTING!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Will lead you Through the Night_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

"ALEX! FAIRY OF MUSICAL DREAMS!"

_(Charmix)_

_This is what we are (and we can do anything)_

_Now your powers of Fairies (magic you use and control)_

_You will be a star_

_Come fly with the Winx_

_It's the power of Charmix_

"SARAH! FAIRY OF CRYSTALS!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

"GABRIELLA! FAIRY OF SEASONS!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Will lead you Through the Night_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the power of Charmix_

...

Twilight was already transformed. She looked at the the girls and sighed. This was going to be hard.

"DREAM BEAM!" Maria shouted as she shot a powerful beam at their opponent. It made it stumble..but it got it angrier. "Opps." The slimy creature then started heading towards Twilight. She froze. She then closed her eyes shut as it ran towards her. Nothing. She opened one eye slowly and saw Maria in front of her. She had a shield protecting both of them. "Run." she said through gritted teeth as the creature continued pounding on the shield.

"What?! NO! I'm not gonna leave you to die!" Twilight argued as her hands turned into fists. Maria turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"GO! It's my fault it went after you!" she informed. Twilight looked at her confused.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" she asked.

"I mean it's my fault because I sent it a blast!" Maria answered. Just when the creature was about to break the shield Twilight made a force field, causing it to combine with Maria's. The slimy creature stepped back and then charged at them. Maria and Twilight closed their eyes as their force field disappeared. They opened their eyes quickly as they heard the creature cry. The guys were beating it to shreds. A pool of blood then appeared. "Huh?" Maria then looked at her shoulder and saw a sphere like pin on her spaghetti like sleeve. It had a midnight blue gem in the middle. She then looked at her waist and saw a pouch.

"Whoa. Two charmix in a day! Now that's a record!" Twilight chuckled.

Maria smiled, "I guess you're right. Thanks for not running and leaving me to die." she thanked.

"No problem." Twilight waved. She then sighed and looke at Kale, "C'mon..lets go Kale."

"Where you going?" Alex asked.

"Where nobody will care." Kale answered.

"Hey! You're one of us now! Don't leave!" Lorelei informed/begged. The couple turned and and smiled. They ran to their groups and hugged or fist punched. Gabriella looked over at the boys and looked at Justin. She shook her head sadly and looked down. 'Let it go Gabriella..he's not your true friend.' she thought.

The group the started heading into the squad ship. What they didn't know..was that they were being watched the WHOLE time.

* * *

**DONE! People...gather around..I need at least 3 OCs..for the bad guys. :( Sorry to the people who want to be the good guy. Go to chapter 2-3 and you'll find the OC form. For now on...I won't be doing witches..YET! Hope you liked this chapter ...and...NEW POLL! It'll be for the future chapters...I think. I'll try to update ASAP! The test is tomorrow and I don't want to fail! GOOD LUCK TO ALL YOU PEOPLE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD BYE!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay...I'm updating XD! Ad the winner for the **** is...Maria and Samson. You'll find out about the **** in the ****LAST ****chapters! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: More Charmix and a Betrayal

_Zoey's P.O.V:_

Someone in here...is a betrayer—but I don't know who. I saw Zain come and sit next to me. "Hey Zoe-Zoe." he said with a smirk. I smiled. We're getting to know each other now that we're no longer trying to rip our heads off. That nickname; Zoe-Zoe...it makes me feel...like if I'm safe.

"Hey Zain." I said. He sighed and tapped his foot slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I've been meaning to ask you this..." he started, "...would you like to go out some time?" I stayed quiet. I didn't know if this was a dream or not...but...I never wanted to wake up. Maybe I should ask Maria if it is..or...if she has a sleeping spell. I realized it wasn't a dream when Zain continued snapping his fingers in my face. "Zoey? Zooeeeyy?"

"Huh? Oh—yea..sure...I'd like that." I answered with a blush. He smiled and placed his arm around me, while I snuggled into his chest. I think I saw someone smiling...someone with brunette hair and dark golden eyes—along with a girl who has jet black hair with prune streaks. Maria and Lavanya. "Nothing to see here!" I shouted at them making them quickly face forward.

The ship shook violently, causing us all to fall off our seats. "AGH!" I heard Kyle hiss as he looked at his arm. He had gotten cut with that sharp edge underneath the chair when we fell. Lorelei quickly crawled over to him and checked his wound. "Don't worry...you're alright. I'm just going wrap it in a bandage so it'll stop the bleeding. But I'm going to need some ointment to prevent it from getting infected. Okay?" I heard her say. I saw Kyle nod. Lorelei turned around and looked at me.

"Can you get—" she started but I cut her off.

"Ointment? Sure! Be right back!" I said as I grabbed the chair and stood up. I ran to the back of the ship and looked through the cabinets. I found a bottle with some liquid that I remembered from my childhood. UGH! This thing burns the hell out of you! But...it keeps wounds from getting infected...so...I'll take this instead. Iran back and toss it at Lorelei. She sighed and ribbed a bit of her skirt and tabbed it with a bit of that liquid...whatever it was called! I ran to her side and took the bottle.

"Kyle...this might hurt a bit." she informed. Kyle nodded and closed his eyes as Lorelei was about to rub the liquid on his wound, until an idea popped into her head, "You'll have to bite on something to prevent you from screaming out in pain." Maria sighed and placed her hand in front on him. We all stared at her with wide eyes. We didn't even ask her for her help! Yet...she's using herself as a cloth. Talk about brave.

"Bite on it." she ordered. Kyle shook his head along with Lorelei. Maria sighed and closes her eyes. "Just do it so we can get this over with!" Kyle rolled his eyes and lightly bit her hand. Lorelei then rubbed the cloth on his arm—making him bite hard. Maria eyes widen and she closed her mouth as tight as she could. Once Lorelei was done...she ripped another piece of her skirt and wrapped it around his arm...making him sigh and let go of Maria's hand in relief. She shook her hand and blew on it. I sniggered as I looked at her hand. It was bright red, which was funny since she had a pale complexion.

"Last time I ever do that..." I heard her murmur. The ship once again shook violently.

"OKAY! Who the hell keeps doing that?!" Adam asked/shouted. We looked over at Samson who wasn't on the ground like the rest of us.

"The controls...they aren't working!" he said.

"What do you mean they're not working?!" Alex asked. She shouted so loud that I swear I saw a window crack slightly.

"THEY'RE BROKEN!" Samson shouted back making us flinch. There was another violent shake. Frank ran over to Samson and looked at the controls too. He gasped.

"We better find out why the ship is shaking soon..." he said making us all raise an eyebrow (minus Samson of course), so he continued, "or else we'll crash OR the ship will explode."

"Then we'll fix it! Right girls?!" Gabriella said as she held her fist in the air. We stood up and nodded. The guys got up and closed their eyes tightly as they opened the door. Well...all the guys closed their eyes except Justin, who just sighed and didn't even look at us. There was a strong wind once the door was open. "MYSTIX CHARMIX!" we yelled.

...

_Charmix:_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Your Magical Light_

"LORELEI! FAIRY OF HOPE!"

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

"ZOEY! FAIRY OF LIFE!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Will lead you Through the Night_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

"CINTHIA! FAIRY OF LIGHTING!"

_(Charmix)_

_This is what we are (and we can do anything)_

_Now your powers of Fairies (magic you use and control)_

_You will be a star_

_Come fly with the Winx_

_It's the power of Charmix_

"ALEX! FAIRY OF MUSICAL DREAMS!"

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

"SARAH! FAIRY OF CRYSTALS!"

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_Will lead you Through the Night_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

"GABRIELLA! FAIRY OF SEASONS!"

_(Charmix)_

_This is what we are (and we can do anything)_

_Now your powers of Fairies (magic you use and control)_

_You will be a star_

_Come fly with the Winx_

_It's the power of Charmix_

"TWILIGHT! FAIRY OF LOVE AND TIME!"

_Your Magical Light_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

_And you'll shine bright_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Light it up the sky_

_It's easy if you try_

_It's the Power of Charmix_

...

Lorelei's charmix outfit is a flowing soft pink dress that reaches her knees covered with faint sparkly purple clouds, no shoes, purple gem by each eye, hair in side pony tail with cloud charms hanging of the tie, and a purple cloud gem choker. Her wings are the shape of rose petals.

Cinthia's wearing a lighting blue mini skirt, a yellow V-neck midriff top and yellow ankle length boots. Her wings look like electric nets.

Alex is wearing a mid-thigh blood red dress that is strapless, along with silver ankle length boots and daisy petal like wings.

Sarah's outfit is a light blue dress that stops mid-thigh with matching boots and a crystal on her chest. She has transparent wings with light blue outlining. Her hair goes from down to a high ponytail.

Gabriella was wearing an outfit that fades from black to white, top to bottom. She has a black headband, black off the shoulders on both sides crop top, grey camisole, silver short shorts, and white boots. She also has four rings, each a power source for her powers, but she hides them as her accessories. Blue ring on her left ring finger, power source for her winter power. Red ring on her left pointer finger, power source for her autumn power. Green ring on her right pointer finger, power source for her spring power. And a yellow ring on her right ring finger, power source for her summer power. Her wings are shaped like Musa's. I think.

Twilight's charmix is a red strapless dress, silver armgloves, silver ankle boots with a hot pink bow, and pink and heart-shaped wings. Her hair is in a low ponytail with a pink rose clip.

And I am wearing a dark green V-neck with a brown skirt, brown boots and a little purple charm bracelet. My wings are shapes of lily petals.

"LAVANYA, MARIA! CHARMIX!" We heard Lavanya and Maria yell. Since they're one level higher than us...they get to transform WITH their charmix pins and pouches. Lucky! We shield our eyes as the bright light that always engulfed us surrounded them. Once it was gone Lavanya and Maria were wearing their charmix.

As you already know how Lavanya looks like...Maria's wearing a midnight blue midriff top that crosses in the back and mini midnight shorts, with midnight blue knee high boots. Her waist-length hair is now in two high pigtails. She had a fingerless glove that reached her elbow and a strap on the other one. Her wings are shaped like leaves.

"C'mon girls! I think it's coming from underneath the ship!" Cinthia informed. We nodded and flew down. She was right. Something—sticky was somewhat like acid—except worse.

"We've got to get rid of that!" Twilight said. There was another strong wind. Lucky...we managed to hold onto the ship. Once it calmed down we continued checking the sticid. I call sticid because it's sticky...AND IT'S ACID! "CRYSTAL SHARDS!" Sarah yelled as crystals headed towards the sticid. They just got stuck there.

"Girls...I think we have to do a convergence." Lorelei informed.

"But we'll just mess up. We never got that subject right, and it's all most the end of the school year." Alex said. I went over to Lorelei and sighed.

"Alex is right...but we have to try girls!" I said. They nodded and we all connected hands, while forming a circle.

"MYSTIX CONVERGENCE!" we yelled. I felt as if my powers completely got drained, and I could tell the other girls felt that way too. But we managed to get rid of that sticid.

...

"I'm busted." Cinthia said once we entered the ship again. I sighed and sat down next to her. "But we saved the guys and the ship from explosion...or...death." Gabriella said. We chuckled. Lorelei's charmix pin was a cloud with small pink gems in the center. Her pouch was purple shoulder bag with pink decorations instead.

"You earned your charmix Lorelei!" Sarah said, "congrats girl!" Lorelei just smiled. We felt the ship land on the ground. "Why we stopping?"

"Because we're here." Jake answered. The opened the door and we stepped out. It was freezing! "Why's it freezing here?!" Lavanya asked.

"Probably because this is the second coldest realm—next to the Omega dimension of course." Frank answered simply. Lavanya nodded. Maria and Sarah tried to get warmth while standing next to each other. Gabriella joined and they all shivered in union. They all of a sudden felt arms around them. They turned around and saw Jake and Samson. Maria—not being able to stand the cold—ran back into Samson's arms. Sarah did the same. Gabriella stood still. The girls noticed and motioned her to come. She smiled and nodded. Why wouldn't she go with Justin? I saw him walk by Zain and I.

"Hey Justin!" I called out to him. He turned around and smiled.

"Yea Zoey?" he asked.

"Why aren't you and Gabriella talking to each other? Did you guys get in an argument?" He simply walked away and ignored me. He ignores me NOW but not BEFORE! UGH! Men! Kyle and Jake came out of the ship with some specialists uniform. "Um...aren't you guys already wearing your uniforms?" I asked Zain.

"Yup. Those are for you girls." he answered. I swear I heard Cinthia faint!

"Bu-bu-bu..." Cinthia shuddered as Andrew helped her up.

"No BUTS! Now c'mon...you don't want to freeze to death." Andrew said. Us girls nodded and entered the ship as we changed into the specialists uniform.

...

I'm surprised that these uniforms look more...feminine. They curve in the right places. My gem was brown, Maria's was midnight blue, Lorelei's was pink, Lavanya's was purple, Sarah's was a sky blue, Gabriella's was a black one that fades to white, Cinthia's was yellow, Alex's was blood red, and Twilight's was a rose red.

We stepped out of the ship and the guys all gave us a thumbs up! Well, all of them except Justin. What's up with him?! As we walked up to the boys...we felt...warm. We walked up to another house...but this time...it looked like it was a wreck! Windows broken, wood floors with holes, ceilings and roof with small holes, no light nor candles, and here's my favorite one...NO PEOPLE! We stepped in and the wood made a loud sound. As we walked through the living room, something or someone dropped something. I held onto Zain. He smirked and rubbed my shoulder.

"Lets go in pairs...AGAIN!" Samson once again...suggested. After this mission...I'm SO going to beg Maria to slap him to death. We nodded and we went in the pairs we did last time. Except...Gabriella was with Samson...and Justin was with Maria? THE HELL?! I could see Samson glaring at Justin, but he just shrugged it off.

"Okay...lets go." I said as we went in different directions.

_1 Hour Later:_

It's been an hour since we went our separate ways. Out of nowhere Gabriella popped right in front of us, yet she was panting.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Zain asked.

"Samson...I...can't...find...him...anywhere." she answered. Our eyes widen.

"Okay...um...you find the others while Zain and I search for Samson. Okay?" I planned, it was the first thing that popped into my head, but I didn't expect her to agree! Guess we have to look for the idiotic brunette now. As Gabriella left we saw a cape. A blue cape! We ran to wherever it was going. It led us to a door. Zain took out some earbuds and handed on to me as he put a flat object that was connected to the earbuds against the wooden door.

"_How's the plan going my son?_" a man asked.

"_It's going great father. Just a couple more days and the plan is complete._" his son answered.

"_Good. Just don't let those friends of yours get in your way. Especially that princess of—_" PRINCESS OF WHAT?! PRINCESS OF WHAT?! Zain fixed the devise, but he didn't fix it in time for us to hear the realm.

"_Yes father. I won't let her get in my way...no matter how much I...love her..._" the guy agreed.

"_Remember my son, us Erentis NEVER fall in love with the victims._" his father informed. We ran right before the door opened. The guy walked away—more like ran away—before we could see his face.

"Um...Zain...does any of your friends have the last name Erentis?" I asked my companion. He thought for a second before he nodded.

"Yea...Samson does. His full name is Samson Altair Erentis. Why?" he answered until he asked. His eyes widen as soon as he realized what I was thinking, "You don't think..."

"Samson's...using us..."

* * *

**DONE! Sorry..but I just LOVE the names; Samson and Altair! XD Anyway...Samson's using the Mystix and Specialists! O.O This story will probably be longer than my completed story; 'The Squire and Raven.' Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Exams are over leaving me FREE handed! BUH-BYE!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER! Plzzz...plzzz...PLZZZ read my new story! XC One of the characters is my profile pic! **

**XD...Anyway...as you remember in the last chappy...Samson's using the girls and dudes! O.O! **

**F.Y.I it's still Zoey's P.O.V. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Date and New Enemies

"Samson's...using us..." I finished. Zain obviously didn't take it well. He shook his head and clenched his fists.

"No...that can't be him. What if we mistook him for another person?!" he said almost shouting.

"Zain! Who has brunette hair, golden skin and carries a lime green sword? Oh yea—SAMSON DOES!" I stated.

He seemed to have calmed down, "I guess you're right...but...what are we going to tell Maria? I mean...it's as if she likes him and other shit." he informed. Damn it! He was right! Maria has been taking a liking towards...the traitor...and she'll be heartbroken if we tell her. The only solution is...to not tell her a single thing we heard.

"I think we should tell the oth—" Zain started but I cut him off.

"No! We can't! It'll just break Maria's heart and the others will kill him!" I said. He nodded and we continued our mission. As we walked down the corridors I felt a sudden power up. I looked at my arm and noticed an elbow length bracelet with gems the color of brown surrounding it. On my waist I had a pouch in the shape of a leaf. My charmix! I earned my charmix! But...I earned my charmix for...doing the right thing?

_With Gabriella:_

'Where could he be?' she thought. All of a sudden she head someone running towards her, she turned around and saw her partner 'find' his way to her. "THE HELL WHERE YOU SAMSON!?" she shouted as he supported himself on his knees.

"Looking...for...you." he answered as he let himself fall. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Whatever...LETS GO!" She then grabbed his arm and started running. Samson sighed and rolled his eyes. He yanked his arm back and started running behind her. He frowned as he remembered the words his father told him.

...

Hours passed by and we were walking towards the squad ship. Zain just couldn't stop making me laugh. He gets me. My parents don't. They're always busy with royal meetings and such, but Zain is like...replacing all those moments I was alone. This just made me get impatient for the date. That's not like me! I'm usually calm and bored during the dates.

"And yea...my bro is all yelling "Daisy is not a whore!", and I'm all standing there thinking 'The hell?!' C'mon! What would you do if you're brother would do the same?" he said. I laughed.

"Hey did you know that 'studying' is 'student' and 'dying' put together?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded. We reached the squad ship sooner then I thought we would. We all entered and went to our former seats. The whole ride back to Magix was quiet. But I for one...kept thinking of Zain. Just thinking of him makes me smile.

..::_3 Hours Later in Magix_::..

What am I going to wear!? WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?! I ran to Lavanya and Maria's room and pound on their door. Maria opened it, but I didn't notice...so...I accidentally hit her face.

"OWW!" she shouted as she covered her nose which was now bleeding. Lavanya sniggered, and tossed her a red handkerchief.

"Maria I need you to help me with my outfit! Go get Cinthia so she can help me with my hair!" I ordered.

"How 'bout you get Cinthia and I choose your outfit?" she asked but it came out in a whisper. During those three hours in the ship the winx contacted us and let us have a day off. HOORAY! I nodded and she walked to my room while taking the handkerchief and putting it up to her nose.

I then ran to Sarah and Cinthia's room and pound on their door as well. Cinthia opened it while holding a pillow up to her face. "The heck is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I don't want to get hit int he face like Maria! Hell no!" she answered. I smiled sheepishly.

"Um...can you do my hair for my date with Zain?" I asked. She nodded and walked to my room. On my bed was a crimson top that was sleeve-less, a pair of pale blue jeans and brown leather boots. There also was my favorite brown leather jacket that matched my boots. Maria was fast asleep inside my closet. She truly was a good fashion expert.

"Is she dead?" Cinthia asked me. I chuckled and shook my head. She pushed me onto my chair and started doing my hair. She had a curling iron and hair spray in her hands. Se looked at me and I nodded. My first date was with Zain and I didn't want to ruin it.

..::_1 Hour Later_::..

"How do I look?" I asked my friends. They gasped and smiled. Mar was still asleep in my closet. I didn't want to wake her up.

"You look beautiful honey." Lorelei said. I smiled. My hair was in a high side pony-tail in curls. Sarah helped my with my make up. She put light blush and a bit of red eyeshadow.

"Gotta go! See ya girls! And tell Maria I'm SO sorry for pounding her face! Thanks!" I said as I exited our dorm. As I walked down the corridor I noticed Zain in a blue and green plaid shirt with black jeans. He was wearing sneakers and he had his hair as always. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Zoe. You look beautiful." he complemented. I smiled and blushed. You may not see me now but I'm blushing like an idiot! "Shall we?" he asked as he stuck his hand out for me to take.

"We shall." I said as I held his hand. I intertwined our fingers together and blushed while looking at the ground.

..::_3 Days Later_::..

"TIME CORPSE!" Twilight shouted as she shoot the attack at a girl with long purplish-black hair, lime green cat-like eyes and pale skin.

"HAHAHA! You think you can beat me Twilight?" she laughed. What is up with this girl?

"I've beaten you once Sirena! I can beat you twice!" Twilight informed. I narrowed my eyes at my opponent.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at them.

"Name's Onyx." she answered and smiled evilly.

"BLAST OF LIFE!"

"BROKEN MIND!" I then lost some confidence. I feel to the ground on my knees and felt tears form.

"AGH!" I heard someone hiss. I looked up and saw Zain. Onyx glared and flew up. Zain knelt down and took me in his arms, "Don't worry Zoey...I'm here." I relaxed and closed my eyes. That spell...it was tiring.

"SHIELD OF DAYDREAMS!" I heard Maria shout. She was fighting a guy with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and dark tanned skin. Her left leg was bleeding and she looked like she could collapse any second. The guy smirked. He looked 24 years old. Actually...I think they're all older than us.

"SUMMER BREEZE!" Gabriella shouted. I almost hit Sirena. DAMMIT! I could've sworn I saw a flame in Gabriella's eyes. And I was right. She started glowing the colors green, yellow, orange and blue, "Leave. My. Friends. ALONE!"

Sirena's eyes widen, "What the?! This freshmen are stronger then I thought they'd be Jason!"

"Agreed. I didn't know the princess of Starinis could've handle my attacks." Jason said. I stood up and Gabriella flew to my side. She had a flower pin with a colorful gem and a pouch in the shape of a leaf. The only ones that needed to earn their charmix were Alex, Sarah, Twilight and Cinthia.

"LIGHTING BOLTS!" A guy with blonde shoulder-length blonde hair, icy blue eyes and light tan skin dodged. Cinthia's eyes widened.

"These guys are no joke!" Sarah said. I nodded. I then heard a huge thump. Sarah and I looked around and saw that Maria had collapsed and that Lorelei was trying to wake her up.

"C'mon Mar! Wake up! C'mon!" she said as she placed Maria's he and on her laps.

Lavanya wasn't doing great either. Her shoulder was bleeding non-stop and she was slowly de-transforming, "I...can't...hold...it...anymore..." she said as she fainted. Frank ran up to her and carried her bridal style. Alex stood in front of them with Adam by her side.

"MUSICAL HEART!" she shouted. A shield then engulfed us. Our new enemies frowned and disappeared. Alex sighed and continued holding the shield up. Adam stayed quiet. He somehow reminds me of Riven and Brandon. JERK!

"Okay...um...Cinthia just collapsed and the other two are in a deep sleep or they're dead." Andrew said while holding Cinthia in his arms. Samson just looked down. He didn't do anything at all and yet...he looks guilty. Does he regret what he had done? I shook my head and grabbed his arm.

"The hell?!" he shouted as he grabbed his arm back.

"Listen Arysol! I know you're working with your father. I even know you're using us! Did you plan this whole thing?!" I asked him. He stayed quiet. I narrowed my eyes, "Answer me!"

Samson glared and looked at me, "Yes! But why do you care?! You don't have to keep a secret from someone you love! Heck! You're in a relationship so it's obvious you're not suffering!"

Now it was my turn to get mad! "Stop! Just stop! We're here fighting while three of my friends are possibly dying while the others are hurt! Do you even care about us?! Obviously not because YOU WOULDN'T USE US!" I covered my mouth after my sudden outburst. It grabbed everyones' attention! I think I even heard Maria, Lavanya and Cinthia wake up. But I didn't care. They were going to find out sooner or later.

"You've been getting personal info and sending it to your dad! We trusted you! We believed you! ONE OF US EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS NOW THAT SHE KNOWS YOUR SECRET!?" I shouted as I poked his chest every single time I said something. I may have sounded harsh, but why wouldn't I after someone betrayed us!

"Maria, sweetie, calm down." I heard Lorelei said. Samson and I turned around and saw Maria awake with tears streaming down her eyes.

She shook her head, closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, "I hate you...I hate you...I HATE YOU!" she shouted and ran away. Alex let the shield down because of the drama happening. Lorelei and Sarah started running after her, while the rest of us looked at Samson. He turned around and ran.

"Wow...too much drama." Adam said. I looked at him in disbelieve causing him to shut up. I turned over to Gabriella and Justin. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, but I could hear them clearly.

"I'm sorry...I've been acting like a total idiot!" Gabriella said as she let tears fall from her eyes. Justin shook his head and smiled.

"No. I'm sorry. I was just mad. I never meant those horrible things I said to you." he said. Gabby finally broke down and ran into his arms. I looked at the direction Samson had ran away. It started to drizzle. Perfect weather for this day. I all of a sudden felt horrible for what I had done. But he deserved it. He completely deserved it. He was a traitor. Once a traitor...always a traitor...

* * *

**I'm done with chapter 7. Zoey and Zain's date will be a flash back in the last chapter. You'll also find out about the **** too. **

**So whatcha think? Dramatic? Sad? Shocking? TELL ME! **

**I'm also going to be working on my new story 'SC Agency' which is a Shugo Chara! fan-fic. Plzz read! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you liked it! Bye-bye.**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	8. Chapter 8

**The LAST chapter! Now you get to find out about the ****! Excited? And trust me...you'll be in for a shock. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 8: The End of the First Year

..::_5 Months Later_::..

_Lavanya's P.O.V:_

Wow. I feel as if it were just yesterday when we first entered Alfea. Though...I couldn't wait to go back home to Crimsonite.

My friends and I had finally earned our charmix. Yes. That means Sarah, Alex, Twilight and Cinthia had earned it. But it was the day before Maria had died. A month or two that is. All because of that bastard!

_Flashback: _

_"Maria...honey...you've gotta eat." Lorelei said as she knocked on our door. No one answer. _

_I then decided to try, "C'mon Mar...please...with candy on top. Eh?" I said trying my best not to snigger. Maria loves candy. But...no answer. Lorelei, Sarah, Alex and I then started getting worried._

_"Maria? What's going on? Open the door cookie buddy!" Sarah ordered while pounding on the door. _

_Alex was starting to get pissed, "MUSICAL SHOT!" She blasted our door off the hinges. And then I felt as if time froze. Maria was standing there...on the railing while tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"MARIA GET DOWN!" Cinthia shouted causing Gabriella, Twilight and Zoey to come rushing in. She looked up at us with her dark golden eyes filled with hurt, regret and sorrow._

_"Why? I've got nothing to live for." she whimpered. _

_"No Maria! Why are you even doing this?!" Zoey asked and demanded._

_My best friend said the four last words she would ever say to us, "To end my pain...", and then she jumped off. I felt tears threatening to fall and I let them. _

_"No...no...NO! MARIA! NNOO!" I said as I tried to run to the balcony, but it was too late. She lay there on the ground...her eyes shut with the last tears she cried and a pool of blood under her._

_..::1 Hour Later::.._

_We were still crying and that's when the other fairies informed Miss Faragonda out of annoyance. _

_"Girls? What's wrong?" she asked us. Cinthia pointed to the balcony and Faragonda went up to it. She gasped silently and turned around. She left our dorm room and I knew that she was going to tell the king and queen of Starinis. I bet they were going to hold a funeral and let the kingdom of Starinis go into sorrow. I hate Samson Enrista! And I WILL get my revenge!_

_:End of Flashback_

It was because of THAT bastard! Now I sleep alone in the room she and I shared! It was all because of him!

"Hey...Lavanya...are you asleep yet?" I heard Alex ask while she lightly knocked on the door. I stayed quiet. She knocked again but after a few minutes of trying...she gave up.

Two people know me more then anybody else. And Maria was one of them. Now Frank is the only one.

Ever since that _day _happened...he has been by my side saying—"_Maria wouldn't want you to be in this situation. She would want you to be happy and continue enjoying yourself while you can. She would try to be happy even if it hurt her inside if you had done what she did. C'mon! I want my shining ray of moon to come back. Please?_"—and I nodded, but I lied. Every day, every night I was alone I would silently cry and break that promise.

Frank has been my shoulder to cry on. I know that he found out about my silent cries but he didn't mind. He knew my pain. I mean...SERIOUSLY! HIS BEST FRIEND IS A STUPID TRAITOR WITH NO HEART!

Eventually, sleep took over me, but my tears still fell. Like small cyan crystals falling into the deep blue sea of sadness. Pure, pure sadness.

..::_8:46 A.M_::..

I heard a knock on the door and decided to answer it. My eyes fell upon someone I hated. They were now filled with anger, venom, revenge, darkness and death. It was that idiot who betrayed us.

"Hey Lavanya...long time no see." his voice made me regret getting up and answering.

"What do you want?" I spat. And I knew that the rest of the girls woke up.

"I want to speak with Maria. Is she here?" he asked. My eyes fell to the ground. Widening and tears forming. I gasp. He was here to talk to Maria. Did he even know?!

I shook my head, "Why do you want to see her?"

"Now that's something _YOU_ don't need to _KNOW_ about." he said not answering my question. We started arguing until I gave up and blurted out something he should've known a month ago.

"SHE'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE COMMITED SUICIDE! IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN EXIST WE WOULD BE TALKING AND LAUGING OUR HEADS OFF! BUT NNNOOO! YOU BROKE HER HEART INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES!" I shouted. He looked taken aback. Now he feels guilty? Too little too late!

He shook his head, "Lies...you're lying. I just know it!"

I grabbed him by his collar and whispered darkly through my gritted teeth into his ear, "Would I LIE about this? I bet you know the answer. Now...go away. I hope you go to hell and rot!" He grabbed my wrist and glared.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?! I CAN MAKE YOU ALL DIE WITH JUST ONE SIMPLE WORD TO MY FATHER!" he yelled. I smirked and yanked my wrist back.

"I'm talking to an asshole and even if you did...we'd be able to stop you." I said and I pushed him out the door then slamming it close. The girls eyes were wide open. I guess they heard what I whispered to him. Whatever. I went back to my room and locked it. I wanted to be alone.

I had to do some babysitting after this month. Why? Because the winx somehow all got preggers at the same time and they are eight months done. Wow. Time flies fast. Good. Because the faster it goes...the faster I come to my death.

..::_Midnight_::..

I heard pebbles being thrown lightly to our balcony's window. Yes. I still call it ours. I stood up and opened it. My knight in shining armor was standing there...smiling sweetly at me. Even though Maria's gone...she still grants me my dreams. Since she's the fairy of dreams and all. And that gives me a clue that she's watching over us. Over us Mystix, our 'bodyguards', the winx and their fiancés and every other person she cared about.

"Hey Frank...what are you doing here?" I ask. He didn't answer. So instead he held out his arms for me to jump. I gulped and closed my eyes tightly.

Wait! Why am I even doing this if I wanna die soon? I shrug it off and jump.

I slightly open my eyes and meet his. They were looking at me lovingly. Yup. Maria is defiantly making my dreams come true.

"Hello my moon ray. Shall we take a stroll?" he asks while he sticks out his hand for me to take. I smile and take it.

"We shall."

..::_Near the Lake_::..

"Isn't it beautiful?" I ask awed by the sight before me. The moon was shining in the sky while the lake was its mirror.

"Lavanya...I also have another reason that I brought you here other then a stroll." I raised an eyebrow. I motioned him to continue.

My eyes widened at his continuation.

"This isn't the end...it's just getting started."

_End of Mystix Club_

* * *

**Cliffy? I hope so. XD I can assure you...there WILL be a sequel...just not coming out soon. ****This was 1,536 words while my previous chapters were 2,000—2,630. **

**I won't be updating my stories that much during summer. Why? I'm going to be on a vacation. :/ But I might get WIFI and update ALL I can. Will my friends on here do me a favor? If StellaXBrandon stories or interesting Winx and Specialists stories are updated/published/discontinued please P.M me. I would REALLY appreciate it. **

**The sequel to 'Mystix Club' will come out somewhere around August or later months. :( **

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) People...please don't hate me if I didn't involve the other couples. Especially the OC owners. :( The sequel will surely have it's first few chapters based on them. I PROMISE! And when I make a promise to my friends...I NEVER EVER break it. :)**

** And to the moonlight tulip. We still haven't worked on that story about Flora and Helia. :) While I'm away...please P.M me the first chapter. Don't publish the story until I return. Please? And besides...we still have A LOT of decisions to make. :) **

**XD—DOKI!—XD**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


End file.
